It's A Turnabout Life
by Art1991
Summary: Miles Edgeworth finds himself in the courtroom lobby. But his deceased father is alive and Phoenix Wright is the prosecutor? What in the world is going on? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Want to switch, Wright "Want to switch, Wright?" – Miles Edgeworth to Phoenix WrightWednesday, January 13, 2017

**9:43 AM**

District Court

**Defendant Lobby No. 2**

_**Why am I even here? **_**Miles wondered to himself. **_**No trials are being held here today. But, something…is pulling me here…for some reason.**_** He sat down and tried to gather his thoughts together. Then, Detective Gumshoe came around with a coffee mug in hand. "Whoa, pal! Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Gumshoe happily greeted. Edgeworth looked up and gave an inward groan. "Hey, you sound sick? Mind if I stick around?" Edgeworth said, "Oh, I guess it doesn't matter." He gestured to the seat next to him. "What's on your mind, sir?" Gumshoe asked. "It's just something's bothering me about what happened last month. The last trial." "The DL-6, huh? But, Mr. Wright settled everything out, didn't he?" Gumshoe inquired. "I guess so. But that case opened up memories. Memories I'm hesitant to look back on." Edgeworth admitted. "About your dad?" Gumshoe pondered. "It seems that way." "You miss him much?" Gumshoe mused. "If only you knew. I just wished he hadn't died so long ago and left me alone to fend for myself. Maybe then I would've made different decisions on who to trust and who to blame." Gumshoe noticed that he saw something different in Edgeworth – his eyes glistened as he talked. "I used to tell my friends that since my father was a famous defense attorney that I knew what I was going to do tomorrow, the next day and the day after that, next year and the year after that. That I was going to shake the dirt off of this crummy little town and that I would see a bright and successful future." Edgeworth stopped and closed his eyes. "That was me then. Look at me now. A distrustful failure." "But Mr. Edgeworth –" Just as Gumshoe was trying to make his point he sloshed his coffee all over Edgeworth's eyes. Edgeworth screamed in terror as the light suddenly faded from his vision. "Son?" a voice wavered. "Father?" a young boy's voice answered. Then both voices faded into the distance.**


	2. Chapter 2

District Court

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2

**Miles stumbled over off his seat. He blinked a few times and his vision returned. He looked over at Detective Gumshoe who had disappeared. **_**Possibly to get Medical Attention I assume. **_**He rose up and turned a corner and saw a face he never thought he would ever see again. "Father?" he whispered. "Miles!" the man answered. It was indeed Gregory Edgeworth, Edgeworth's father. "Whew, I'm glad I made it on time. Well, I have to say, Miles, I'm impressed! Not everyone takes a murder trial right off the bat like this. I'm proud of you son." "Father? This isn't possible…it's unbelievable! You're supposed to be dead!" Miles stammered. "I'm not dead, Son. Are you okay?" Gregory asked. "Do you need something?" "Yes, a good, cold, hard slap to the face…" Miles muttered. "What are you talking about? You act like you've seen a ghost!" Gregory smiled. Suddenly, they both heard a loud voice. "It's over! My life, everything, it's all over!" Gregory turned and asked, "Isn't that your client screaming over there?" "What client? I don't have clients. I'm a prosecutor." Miles replied. "Son, you're not the prosecutor. Mr. Wright is." "Wright? Don't be ridiculous! He's too much of a goody-two-shoes to the extreme to be a prosecutor!" Miles smirked. Behind him a cold voice answered, "Don't be so sure, amateur!" Miles froze and turned to see Phoenix Wright. But Wright seemed different somehow, slightly more conservative, more **_**devious**_**. "Wright! You have no idea how pleased I am to see you! Something's happened to me!" Miles exclaimed. "I'll say. You seem to have lost your mind. Just remember this: pleading insanity works only for your client, not yourself. You listen to me, Miles Edgeworth. Evidence is everything. It is not enough that I succeed. Everyone else must fail." With that, Wright walked away. Miles' jaw dropped. "Not even Wright would dare speak to me like that." His grip tightened. **_**Whatever alternate reality I've sunk into, not even Wright will get the best of me. **_**Just then, Miles' client, Larry Butz, came running over. "Aww, Edgey, you gotta tell me! Who took my –" Miles interrupted him, "Cease your useless chattering. I'm going to see you innocent if it's the last thing I do." Gregory turned to him. "Son, I understand your frustration, but you can't just get angry at your client. That way lies madness." **_**Like I haven't stooped down to madness already? **_**Miles wondered.**


End file.
